NO SÓLO LAS PALABRAS HABLAN DE AMOR
by Bra Brief de Son
Summary: Un dia como cualquier otro en la Corporación Cápsula...han pasado 2 meses desde la destrucción de Cell perfecto, Gokú en el otro mundo, Gohan estudiando, Vegeta entrenando y Bulma criando a un bebé llamado Trunks! Y una brillante idea por parte de Bulma!


**NO SÓLO LAS PALABRAS HABLAN DE AMOR**

Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks bebé

Un dia como cualquier otro en la Corporación Cápsula...han pasado 2 meses desde la destrucción de Cell perfecto, Gokú en el otro mundo, Gohan estudiando, Milk embarazada, Vegeta entrenando y Bulma criando a un bebé llamado Trunks! Espero que les guste este fic, es el primero que escribo, espero no sea el último, tengo muchas ideas en mi cabecita como toda fan de DBZ y sobretodo de la mejor pareja B/V forever!

* * *

 **BULMA**

Bulma decidió que sería un buen día para tomarse un dia de descanso después de tanto ajetreo en los meses pasados recordando la pelea con Cell perfecto.. - realmente solo habían pasado 2 meses desde ese evento- ...y aunque todo había regresado a la "normalidad", parecía como si el peligro aún existiese para Vegeta que seguía empecinado en continuar entrenando en su amada cámara de gravedad en vez de ponerle el debido y merecido tiempo a ella y a su bebé hermoso. Ni siquiera se había dignado a dirigirle la palabra a ella que no fuera para pedirle ayuda con los desperfectos que él mismo ocasionaba en su entrenamiento. Y mucho menos se había dignado a ir a su habitación (de élla) en los últimos meses...simplemente los había ignorado rotundamente como si no existiesen. Al parecer para él sólo existía en su mente el hacerse más fuerte para derrotar a Gokú y ahora también a Gohan por haber eliminado a Cell..y obvio que se sentía humillado...En fin, tenía algo en mente (por no decir una maquiavélica sorpresa que hasta al mismo príncipe de los demonios lo haría temblar) jajaj pensaba ella...tan ingenuo creer, que siendo ella la GRAN BULMA BRIEF, la creadora de la máquina del tiempo, el radar del dragón, la nave que viajo a Namek e infinidad de tecnología sobrehumana se quedaría de brazos cruzados sin algo de venganza personal muuuy a su estilo! si para ello tendría que involucrar el tener que irse por todo un día o quien sabe cuánto más y abstenerse de llevarse a Trunks (la única debilidad en ella hasta ese momento)...lo haría.

Pero mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, sería agradecimiento a la vez que venganza; y lo hacía por su hijo del futuro que había regresado 20 años en la máquina del tiempo y avisado del peligro del Dr. Gero y los androides al viajar a su época y había arriesgado su vida por ella y por los demás, y aunque él ya había partido a su época alterna, sin duda el Trunks de ésta época tenía la oportunidad de tener una familia completa! Recordando al Trunks del futuro, su tenacidad, inteligencia, porte y fuerza que sería un gran hombre, aunque por el momento era tan sólo un bebé de 10 meses que aún no podía caminar del todo ni hablar salvo unas cuantas silabas tarareadas en lenguaje de bebé, y que lo haría por él y sólo por él, porque le importaba demasiado y quería que fuera feliz en su hogar y que tuviera lo más parecido a una familia, y además que tuviera la presencia de una figura paterna muy a su manera, y la forma de lograrlo era sin duda crear lazos duraderos demostrándole que no sólo las palabras hablan de amor sino también los hechos, y hasta cierto punto de vista son mucho más importantes que palabras al aire sin significado real...¡si eso haría! y la mejor manera de lograrlo era demostrárselo de una buena vez; después de todo era un bebé muy inteligente para su edad pero demasiado consentido por sus abuelos que no hacían otra cosa que malcriarlo (ósea consentirle hasta el más mínimo capricho que tuviera), y no es que ella lo viera mal pero después de todo necesitaba algo de desapego de ella y sus abuelos de vez en cuando y fijará la atención también en cierta persona egoísta, malhumorada, individualista, arrogante, presumida, cínica, perfeccionista, y seguían las palabras anunciándose en su mente...VEGETA! Es decir el "adorable" padre de Trunks.

Por el otro lado de la moneda (ósea la venganza), se encontraba el engreído saijayin que era el padre de Trunks y que hasta el momento no habia hecho ningun mísero esfuerzo por compartir tiempo con su bebé, que sólo tenía en la cabeza el seguir entrenando como desquiciado desde muy temprano (8 am) después de atragantarse con todo lo que había en el comedor, y llevarse "algo" de aperitivos, seguía su rutina en la cámara de gravedad, bajaba a comer (3 pm), esperando por cierto a que estuviera preparada y servida su comida como era claaaro "el príncipe"!, continuaba en la cámara de gravedad hasta que supongo tenia sueño o "se aburría" (10 pm) y era cuando regresaba por más provisiones en la cocina (cena), y subía a su habitación...que era justo la contigüa de la suya a la derecha, ya que la de la izquierda a élla estaba la de Trunks! ¡Entonces manos a la obra!...(véase..ojos entrecerrados de maldad y mueca retorcida por parte de Bulma) mientras sigilosamente se acercaba a su habitación para maquilar bien la estrategia.

Despúes de tanto divagar en si de verdad funcionaría, digo pensando en Vegeta después de todo si quisiera matarnos ya lo habría hecho ¿o no?, aunque eso no era su mayor preocupación por ahora, era que si el Saiyajin pudiera tener algo de cordura después de todo y supiera controlarse debidamente ante la situación. En fin ya tenia todo bien calculado como que dejaba de llamarse Bulma Brief! ¡Mañana sería un gran día!

Al día siguiente, todo parecía un dia normal, con un clima estupendo algo de nubes pero con sol y una brisa fresca que anunciaba el otoño...si otoño la estación de la melancolía pero también de las mejores porque era un intermedio entre el calor del verano y el frio del invierno..era sin dudarlo de esos dias que esperas salir al parque, o a la playa o al lago..disfrutar en lancha, en bicicleta y hacer volar tu mente mientras te quitas el desestres del trabajo, hogar, insomnio...Vegeta!

Y si..cuando se trataba de ingenio era la mejor...jajaj.

Primeramente la noche anterior había avisado que no iría a su oficina en las instalaciones del edificio de la Corporación Cápsula donde se realizaba el trabajo de dirección de nuevos proyectos donde ella era la directora en Jefe, ya que aunque su padre era el genio creador de dicha empresa hacía tiempo que ella había sido nombrada directora en jefe de la empresa, y su padre (y sobretodo su madre) se dedicaban a consentir a su hijo ya sea ofreciéndole juguetes ingeniosos (y peligrosos) a su bebé así como comida exagerada (dícese pastelillos, golosinas y postres de todo tipo). En su oficina todo estaba en orden ya que había calculado y agendado perfectamente todas las citas y juntas laborales para otros días.

El otro detalle era conseguir que sus padres tampoco estuvieran en casa...pero no sería gran problema..ya que como todo genio creativo sabía que siempre, siempre, siempre la que llevaba siempre la de ganar aunque no se lo proponía deliberadamente era su madre con respecto a su padre...jejeje si esa era la clave...su madre. Conseguir que su madre tuviera la grandiosa idea de pasar rato libre para un agradable paseo en tan hermoso día. Sólo tuvo que ir a darle los buenos días a su madre y sacarla al patio para enseñarle lo hermoso que estaba el día para que sin pensarlo, en un dos por tres ya estaba haciendo maletas para irse con su esposo que ni siquiera tuvo que opinar en ello para disfrutar de unos días estupendos en una remota isla del sur..claro con lujoso yate y hotel 5 estrellas con majestuosa vista al mar y servicio de primera clase! y aparte con una membresía regalo de su hija Bulma para que su padre también disfrutara de campo de Golf ahí mismo! jajajajaj Nadie podría resistirse a los encantos de una hija perfecta como ella, que lo tenía todo, belleza e inteligencia desbordante, aunque cierta persona no lo viera...

Antes de que se fueran sus padres les juró que no tenía ningún problema en cuidar a Trunks ella sola y hacerse cargo de la empresa al mismo tiempo, y que precisamente hablaría a su oficina para avisar que no iría (ya lo había hecho), que tampoco se preocuparan en la comida porque programaría a los home robots para esa tarea, y que tampoco se preocuparan por Vegeta después de todo ella resolvería cualquier problema en la cámara de gravedad y los robots de entrenamiento si se requería.

Se despidieron alegremente, ésto sin que su madre tuviera la grandiosa idea de dejarle a bulma sus recetas particulares y muy especiales de la comida favorita de Vegeta, aunque ciertamente ni ella sabía cuáles eran sus gustos de comida a no ser que fuera carne mucha carne! ashhh tal parecía que su madre lo consentía más que a élla misma, a veces lo odiaba y otras lo envidiaba! cómo era posible que sin hacer nada para merecerlo y con su siempre cara de nada me importan, su madre siempre le tenía su comida favorita a sus horas o sólo para que lo calentara en el microondas...y aparte su padre siempre estuviera reparando todo lo que descomponía en un santiamén como si lo mereciera; en fin la aeronave particular despego con ojos llorosos de su madre por no haberse despedido adecuadamente de Trunks, pero el bebé seguía dormido en su cuna y los abuelos tan considerados como siempre solo le enviaron besos al aire para no despertarlo, aunque élla pensaba que no lo despertarían aunque lo movieran de un lado a otro de su cuna, ya que comúnmente tenía el sueño pesado y apacible como ningún otro bebé, algo que ella agradecía infinitamente. La aeronave se perdió en el horizonte y enseguida se le retorció la boca (mueca retorcida de dulce venganza).

* * *

 **VEGETA**

Vegeta se preparaba para bajar a desayunar como siempre...pero notó que todo estaba demasiado tranquilo al llegar a la cocina, y eso no significaba mera tranquilidad en la casa Brief, solo significaba misteriosa quietud, además nada estaba servido en la mesa como de costumbre, ya que siempre era recibido por su "considerada" suegra rubia con comida en mano, su suegro con alguna novedosa mejora en mente acerca de la cámara de gravedad o de sus robots, así como una Bulma siempre corriendo a su oficina o gritando por quien sabe qué...la verdad nunca le ponía atención o hacia como si no la escuchaba aunque eso era prácticamente imposible con su agudo oído Saiyajin! Lo que si sabía con exactitud era que Trunks seguía en su cuna (dormido al parecer por su Ki) y Bulma estaba en su cuarto (quizás dentro del baño por la sensación de su Ki), y que los viejos habían salido ya que sus energías no eran perceptibles. Sólo sabía que si Bulma aún no se había ido a lo que ella llamaba "trabajo" y que se estaba aun arreglando era porque iba a salir seguramente pero no hacia su lugar de siempre y que seguramente también se llevaría al mocoso con ella, y que tendría que calentarse su propia comida o esperar a que ella la preparase o al menos sirviese lo que habría o ni siquiera lo voltearía a ver y mucho menos atendería! Eso lo enfureció mucho, pensar que él se mataba entrenando todos los días como un buen guerrero Saijayin haría! En realidad no quería esperarla para aguantar gritos de nuevo por cualquier cosa como últimamente era su costumbre, él no era un humano, era una Saijayin y las costumbres humanas lo hacían débil, el único escape que tenía era seguir entrenando; además siendo inteligente como éra el, sabía que la cámara de gravedad podía ser reparada y podían aumentar la capacidad de fuerza gravitatoria y no tendría que huir por el espacio buscando planetas en donde entrenar, que tuviera la gravedad adecuada, formas de vida algo fuertes como adversarios de pelea o simplemente por el gusto de "practicar" sus nuevos poderes ahora que era super saiyajin, ya que ahí mismo tenia robots de entrenamiento a su antojo que podría destrozar para practicar sus nuevos poderes y aparte tenía comida, un lugar donde descansar cómodamente, y aunque no lo reconocería también tenia compañía...(eso último nunca lo admitiría abiertamente él mismo ni mucho menos lo haría saber). Él era así y siempre sería así y punto, y bueno no tenía la necesidad urgente de salir de éste inmundo planeta por el momento hasta terminar su entrenamiento y retar a Gohan muy probablemente en poco tiempo, ya que con el entrenamiento aunque no había pasado mucho tiempo desde Cell (2 meses), había hecho importantes avances sobretodo en la habitación del tiempo como preparación en la pelea contra Cell y el hecho de que los saiyajin podian aumentar su nivel de pelea estando al borde de la muerte y en cada pelea, entre más fuerte y sangrienta era mejor y suponía que el entrenar arduamente era la clave para superar a cualquier adversario (ósea al pobre de Gohan y a Gokú aunque éste estuviera en el otro mundo)...y al parecer por el Ki de Gohan no se sentía como si continuara su entrenamiento (pobre insecto)...y ahora lo único que tenía era hambre..¡muuuucha hambre! Y teniendo hambre no tendría la fuerza suficiente para entrenar ni para concentrarse adecuadamente...así que sin perder tiempo empezó a sacar del refrigerador todo lo que fuera apetecible y ya preparado obviamente, solo para calentar en ese aparato que cocina alimentos a partir de ondas de energía, sin lugar a dudas él mismo podría calentar la comida más rápidamente elevando su Ki y calentaría mucha más comida a la vez que por lapsos en esa cosa tan pequeña, después de todo en ese aparato no cabía suficiente comida y era un desperdicio de tiempo y paciencia! Así que juntó la comida en bandejas grandes y elevando su Ki posó sus manos sobre las bandejas para emitir ondas de energía e igualar a ese aparatucho. Apenas acababa de terminar de hacerlo cuando escucho un ruido muy agudo entrar en su oído izquierdo y salir por el derecho casi dejándolo aturdido! obviamente el cachorro había despertado con muuucha hambre... si bueno algo tenía que sacar de él, y obviamente no era su agudo timbre de voz!

Al parecer la madre no hacia ningún esfuerzo por salir de su habitación, seguramente se había puesto tapones en los oídos o algo así mientras se duchaba pero era claro que no escuchaba los berridos de la habitación de al lado, que continuaban haciéndose más fuertes y desesperados. ¡Bueno que pensaba esa mujer!, el hambre es una debilidad de cualquier saijayin, ni él podía quedarse sin comer mucho tiempo, menos un cachorro en desarrollo, tal vez en el planeta Vejita se les evitaba tener cualquier debilidad a los recién nacidos como esos sentimentalismos que les hacían los humanos a sus cachorros, pero nunca de los nuncas los dejaban sin comer, eso estaba prácticamente prohibido ya que tendrían que desarrollarse fuertes y rápidamente si querían ser guerreros y más aún los de clase alta como él. El no lo admitía pero ya había pasado casi media hora que se había despertado el mocoso, él mismo ya había arrasado con todo lo medianamente comestible en la cocina dejando su estela de platos, vasos y mesa arrogantemente patas arriba, y ¡la mujer ni sus luces de salir de su habitación! y eso lo cabreaba...pero de hecho pensándolo bien era raro, ya que aunque fuese desnuda habría salido en cuestión de segundos a la otra habitación al menor suspiro del cachorro, pero hoy era diferente, no era un día usual, así que lo primero que se imagino era que ella realmente o no había escuchado a la cría o pretendía hacerlo enojar a él, pero para que eso pasará tendría que importarle en primer lugar (y aunque si le importaba "ligeramente" no le daría el gusto), y en segunda no le daría el beneficio de dejarla ganar así sea poniéndole un sonrisa en la cara (cara con mueca retorcida clásica de Vegeta) para hacerle saber que no le servían de nada sus esfuerzos de molestarlo con los gritos ensordecedores del cachorro.

En fin se le hacía tarde para entrenar, así que se dirigió a su lugar de entrenamiento habitual. Después de todo la mujer tendría que salir en cualquier momento...y se iría con el crío. Y tendría un día de paz y tranquilidad después de todo...

Habian pasado 2 minutos desde que había prendido la máquina de gravedad cuando la pantalla de adentro se encendió! Mostrando una cara más malhumorada que la suya propia y ahí fue cuando el grandioso día empezó en realidad!

* * *

 **BULMA/VEGETA**

B: Oye Vegeta que te pasa, vez que estoy apurada alistándome y no tienes el cínico detalle de ir a darle una vuelta a tu hijo a su cuna tan siquiera para saber si no se está atragantando con su propia saliva! A veces pasa en los bebés y a ti ni te va ni te viene tu hijo!

V: Y a mi qué demonios me importa, es tu hijo...

B: Pues tu también cooperaste mono engreído! Además mis padres salieron de vacaciones unos días! Y no hay nadie que lo vigile cuando yo no puedo, al menos en éstos días!

V: pues tú que eres una genio debiste haberlo previsto, ¿o no?

B: Aún tenía esperanza contigo, pero veo que eres tan incompetente que ni eso eres capaz de hacer! (cara histérica de Bulma)

V: ¡Yo no soy ningún incompetente como esos humanos debiluchos lo son! ¡Soy el príncipe de los Saiyajin, que no se te olvide humana tonta! Ahora déjame en paz..interrumpes mi entrenamiento.

B: Entonces si no eres un incompetente, ¡demuéstramelo! ¡Después de todo yo tengo que salir en unos minutos y no podré llevar a Trunks conmigo!

V: ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! ¡No tengo que demostrar nada que tenga que ver con esas cursilerias que son tareas de hembras!

B: ¿QUE DIJISTE?

V: ¡Acaso no escuchas bien mujer! Hump!

B/V: (enfado recíproco)

B: Bien...¡Atente a las consecuencias Vegeta!

V: ¿Me estás amenazando mujer?

B: Eso depende. Después de todo aunque seas un príncipe y todo eso, sigues viviendo en mi casa que no se te olvide, ¡y eres el padre de Trunks, aunque pensándolo bien no mereces ese título!

V: ¡Ya me cansaste! ¡Qué demonios quieres conmigo! (diciéndolo poniéndose a hacer lagartijas)

B: ¡Tengo que salir a una junta ejecutiva sin aviso previo, es muy importante que asista!, y no pienso contratar alguien que cuide de Trunks, porque seguramente saldrá despavorida al ver la cantidad que come Trunks, o que es capaz de estrellar sus juguetes con tal fuerza y precisión que sólo alguien muy capaz puede evitarlos en sus berrinches...¡porque tal parece que eso lo sacó de ti!

V: ¡Si te refieres a la fuerza, precisión y apetito...por supuesto que lo sacó del lado Saiyajin! ¡Si te refieres al agudo tono de voz y sus berrinches manipuladores ya sabemos de quien son! (con risa sarcástica)

B: ¡Pues no se diga más, atenderé a Trunks antes de salir! Puesto que mi junta empieza a las 9 am y falta 1 hora, programaré los robots para las tareas de limpieza y para preparar comida. ¡Lo único que tendrás que hacer es vigilarlo mientras vuelvo!

V: ¡HUMP! (volteando la cara)

B: ¡Además un poderoso Saiyajin debería poder controlar a un adorable bebé hermoso!

(Trunks llorando muy fuerte)

V: ¡Aún no he dicho que lo cuidaría! No tengo tiempo para e...(la pantalla se apagó).

* * *

 **TRUNKS**

Despertó a las 7:35 am...bueno eso indicaba el reloj arriba de su cunita, un reloj que su abuelo programó para él y que tenia sensores de ruido integrados para poner música melodiosa al primer llanto. Aunque ciertamente algo le había pasado desde hace unos días ya que dejo de funcionar misteriosamente al jugar con él (ósea apretarlo con sus manitas). Como siempre, despertaba con hambre, pero al parecer había otro motivo también, y es que sentía humedad...y eso sólo significaba que tenía que empezar su rutina del día (llorar lo más fuerte que pudiera para que atendieran sus necesidades lo más rápido posible)...-si ya saben una combinación de egocentrismo bebé y de unos fuertes pulmones-

Trunks había iniciado sus actividades diarias también, después de todo sus padres y abuelos siempre estaban muy ocupados, porque siempre notaba a su corta edad que ya tenían roles establecidos, salvo su abuela que siempre lo sorprendía con algo nuevo, ¡ella sería sin duda la mejor de todos! (cara angelical de Trunks cambiada muy rápidamente al acordarse del hambre que tenia). A su corta edad, ¡Trunks notó algo que no andaba bien con su familia! hoy no había ido ni alguno de sus abuelos ni su madre a su habitación tan rápido como otras veces. Pero su cara cambió al segundo de ver a su madre entrar y sacarlo de su cuna...y notó que llevaba un aroma diferente o al menos sentía algo diferente en su madre.

Fue llevado a su tina en el baño, ¡y su patito de hule no podía faltar! (cara de ternura)

Baño con mucho jabón y mucha espuma como le gustaba, toalla secándolo, cambio de pañal ahora ya seco y con talco, cambió de ropa, crema para bebé, perfume para bebé, aceite para cabello de bebé, peinado con estilo Brief! ¡Genial! Listo para el primer aperitivo del día...Aun sin saber que empezaría su dia en 20 minutos...justo lo que tardaba en tomarse los 5 biberones, y sus 8 frasquitos de comida de verduras y carne del desayuno! Se estaba portando bien sin duda, ya que acabo con todo en tiempo record, claro con ayuda de su madre, ¡y era raro que no viera a sus abuelos aún!, y hoy tampoco vió a su padre..al parecer hoy su día empezó más tarde que el de los adultos...en fin, eso no lo detendría porque quería ir al salón de juegos!

Su mirada cambió rápidamente hacia la puerta de entrada al notar la presencia de su padre, siempre tenía esa mirada dura que tanto se había acostumbrado y que ya era "normal" en su padre, es decir, no le asustaba para nada, aunque el entrecejo se veía más marcado que de costumbre y lo pudo sentir raro igual que su madre la había sentido diferente, después de todo el empezaba a reconocer a cada integrante de su familia antes de que llegaran a él; no sabía que podría ser eso, pero era algo normal sentir la presencia de sus padres y abuelos, obviamente sus abuelos no estaban cerca, solo estaban sus padres y él, y su madre había subido a su habitación al segundo piso y él había sido puesto en la sala de juegos. Su padre empezó a caminar hacia él, se estaba poniendo incómodo ya que su padre no se acercaba tanto a él (no más de 2 metros) y nunca fijaba tanto tiempo la mirada en él. ¡Quizá hoy sería algo diferente! En ése justo momento su madre salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia él, aunque su cara estaba algo seria, suponiendo que al que veía con esa cara era a su padre, pero cambió drásticamente su rostro cuando llegó a él. ¡Su madre efusivamente lo cargó y le plantó un sonoro beso en su mejilla en frente de su padre que ahora estaba a tan sólo un metro de él pero que seguía con ésa cara ahora puesta en su madre!

* * *

 **EVENTOS MATUTINOS**

B: Bien Vegeta, ¡tengo que irme, me están esperando! ¡Cuida del bebé, no dará ningún problema que un guerrero saiyajin y a la vez su padre no pueda solucionar! (cara sonriente de Bulma).

V: Ni lo pienses, si lo dejas aquí, yo no vendré hasta terminar con mis entrenamientos. Y no me importa lo que haga y deje de hacer el mocoso mientras eso pasa, y cuando regrese sólo será a comer y seguiré con mis actividades. (mueca arrogante de Vegeta)

B: ¡Genial! Adiós entonces...¡vuelvo en un rato!

¡Quiero decir...en cuanto termine la junta ejecutiva! jejeje (otro beso sonoro a Trunks)

V: ¿No oyes bien o qué? (rostro aun más malhumorado)

B: ¡Espero que al regresar aún quede algo de la casa en pie y que Trunks no tenga el más mínimo rasguño, ni algo raro le haya pasado! ¿entendido? Adióssss (Caminando hacia la puerta de salida con paso elegante sin voltear atrás...ahh y con bolso en mano, zapatillas de tacón como de 10 centímetros, saco y blusa formal y muy entallado y con una muy entallada y corta minifalda, todo el conjunto color negro)

V: ¡Humph! ¡Maldita mujer! ¿Cómo sabes que no me desharé de él ante el primer berrido que haga? (Cara asesina, con el ceño muy fruncido, brazos cruzados y puños fuertemente apretados, con todos los músculos tensionados, elevando su Ki...ahh y que al voltearla a ver se le formó una cara tan embobada en la figura de la mujer que se le olvido seguir discutiendo)

Trunks: Maa! aahh...abuu (sin respuesta de la madre).- Seguidamente volteando a ver a su padre (algo embobado por cierto).

V: (reaccionó al oír la puerta cerrarse) ...

* * *

 **ODISEA**

Ahora empieza la Odisea: Bebé Trunks vs Super saijayin Vegeta (traducción padre vs hijo)!

Obviamente Bulma salió con rumbo desconocido para el par de hombres que dejó en casa, no sin llevarse la lista de comida que le dejo su madre escrita, ya que como era de esperarse no habia suficiente comida en la casa para llenar alrrato a un enfadado Saiyajin...al menos si se portaba bien le daría el gusto de ordenarle comida que le guste -pensó Bulma- después de todo no soy tan mala, quien lo diría, siempre y cuando se porte bien...en fin prefirió irse en su auto convertible color rosa, su favorito, e iría a disfrutar de paz y tranquilidad, obviamente ya tenía su maleta con varios cambios de ropa por si acaso, sí que era una genio para todo...además había puesto cámaras ocultas en cada rincón de la corporación cápsula días previos sin que Vegeta se diera cuenta, después de todo ¡sólo era un bárbaro al que le gustaba entrenar y olvidarse de su familia! Así ella podría observar con lujo de detalle en su tablet vía wifi lo que sucedía adentro, aunque seguramente no le gustaría para nada ver algo desagradable...conociendo a Vegeta estaba segura de que no iba a ser tan cuidadoso con Trunks como ella lo era, pero sin duda su intuición no la traicionaba, y prefirió no acudir a las cámaras, (no por ahora), ya que iba conduciendo hacia el centro de Ciudad Satán, y no quería causar ningún accidente de tráfico, además en verdad no quería ver al menos hasta dentro de un rato lo que sucedía dentro de su casa o de la cámara de gravedad..se dirigió con rumbo al hotel que siempre contrataban para las reuniones formales de la empresa, ella siempre tenía privilegios así que sin necesidad de apartar la suite presidencial era prácticamente suya al ingresar al hotel y así fue...todo iba resultando bastante bien...(sonrisa maquiavélica de Bulma)...

Mientras en la Corporación Cápsula...Trunks se dedicó a jugar en la sala de juegos que le habían acondicionado sus abuelos al lado de la sala de estar, donde estaba la enorme pantalla, y los muebles del recibidor. Los abuelos siempre le encendían la pantalla aunque él no la viera, siempre eran tan "atentos" con él (consentidores) que le dejaban en el canal que a él le gustara...pero hoy no le habían encendido la pantalla y su padre se había subido a su habitación...eran sólo él y su padre...

Vegeta estaba en la habitación de al lado de la de Bulma a la derecha, ósea en su habitación, (suya...de él) al parecer no podría concentrase en su entrenamiento después de todo, y no era por hambre, quizá Bulma no lo notó pero él sí, había algo en el ambiente diferente, es decir, en Bulma..algo que le faltaba en días pasados, o quizá algo había en él que hacía que notará cosas que antes no o simplemente era que ella lo aturdía tanto con sus gritos como para desequilibrarlo que ya le estaba afectando! En fin se decidió a bajar después de bañarse y cambiarse de ropa cómoda, (pantalón deportivo negro, playera amarilla "algo" ajustada que se marcaban los bíceps, triceps, pectorales y todo...jejeje de algodón por cierto, y tenis de siempre) porque era obvio que ya no iría a la cámara de gravedad al menos hasta que el mocoso se durmiera... y sólo sabía una forma de hacerlo...ir a la sala de estar y prenderle ese endemoniado aparato llamado pantalla de alta definición como había leído en ella alguna ocasión. Y a él si le había funcionado, se había dormido en tan sólo unos segundos...(pero claro sin pensar que Trunks apenas iniciaba su día).

Al llegar a la sala de estar lo primero que hizo es prender el aire acondicionado, porque por alguna razón sin haber hecho salvo algunos calentamientos en la cámara de gravedad el día parecía muy caluroso, sin voltear a ver a Trunks se recostó en el sofá y prendió la pantalla...aunque cierto bebé no le perdía la vista de encima y seguía cada mísero movimiento de él (como si fuera su próxima víctima mortal).

Al encender la pantalla el cachorro comenzó a balbucear algo incomprensible para él. Seguramente quería escoger el canal, pero no le importó y pasó a un documental de vida salvaje algo aburrido, por no mencionar el tono de voz del narrador y las imágenes que parecían en cámara lenta sobre animales extraños y parecía tan aburrido como para hacer dormir a cualquier terrícola...(sin ofender lectoras a mi si me gustan los documentales, pero al parecer a algún saiya nop jejej). Inmediatamente el crío empezó a balbucear más fuerte y a agitar pequeños objetos plásticos cerca de él contra el suelo, obvio que el programa no era de su agrado, pero lo haría enojar un poco, después de todo por él estaba teniendo un mal día...¡Cállate mocoso! le gritó Vegeta al ver el escándalo que hacía...¿¡que no te enseñan modales en ésta casa!?. Pues hoy aprenderás modales y tendrás que ver lo que yo elija, ¡porque soy el que manda ahora, no tú! En eso sintió algo estrellándose en su cabeza, era uno de sus juguetes, ¡y en verdad que podrían ser peligrosos lanzados de esa manera tan precisa! Le devolvió una mirada matadora al cachorro, ¡pues aun así no le cambiaré de canal! le gritó. Como siempre te dejan hacer lo que quieres, hump! y volvió la cara a la pantalla, aunque tampoco le gustaba ese canal lo siguió dejando ahí! En eso percibió el Ki de Trunks elevarse un poco, y escuchó que los balbuceos se hacían menos fuertes y más pausados, algo extraño en el crío, lo miró de reojo, y vió que se estaba poniendo literalmente rojo, apretaba sus manitos, y su cara tenía los ojos poniéndose llorosos y tenia formado un entrecejo (que servía más que una prueba de ADN), formando una mueca y de repente el llanto estalló, más fuerte que cuando lo escuchó despertarse hace rato, ¡ya que lo tenía a menos de 2 metros de distancia! definitivamente el crío había empezado un poderoso berrinche...¡gritaba tan fuerte que era casi seguro que lo escucharan en todo el vecindario y eso que la casa era espaciosa! Ay ya cállate mocoso, si no quieres que te arroje por la ventana! Trunks no hizo caso del grito de su padre, ¡seguía llorando y esta vez le arrojo más objetos a su padre!..Sin duda tenía carácter el cachorro...y un genio de los mil demonios igual que su madre. Está bien mocoso, verás otro canal, pero yo no le voy a cambiar porque estoy muy cómodo aquí, así que si quieres ver otro canal tendrás que cambiarle tú mismo...y le arrojó el control remoto así como él le había aventado sus juguetes encima, pero si que tenia mas mal puntería, porque el crio le había acertado en todos sus intentos, y él ehh bueno...en verdad ni se molestó en ver si le atinaba, ya era bastante con que le diera el control muy a su manera, y que aparte el crío pudiera cambiarle de canal...(jajaja sonrisa maquiavélica de Vegeta...)

Trunks tomó el control con sus manitas, pero era un Briefs también, el hecho que no supiera aún hablar el lenguaje de los adultos, no suponía que no lo entendiera, y contaba con bastante variedad de tecnologías a su alcance (dícese juguetes y robots control remoto), además había visto a sus abuelos que botones apretar para cambiar los canales..eso no sería ningún impedimento para él..sabía que el botón rojo encendía y apagaba la pantalla, y los controles con flechitas de color verde eran los que cambiaban canales.. Así que dejo el control en el suelo, ya que no abarcaba por completo para sujetarlo y cambiarle los canales al mismo tiempo..Vegeta lo veía de reojo, pensando en qué haría ahora el cachorro, ¡a ver si le rogaba cambiarle de canal! pero de repente la pantalla cambió de canal, ¡y empezó a apretar el botón hasta que viera su programa favorito que era nada más y nada menos que plaza sésamo! (jajaj pobre Saiyajin...), y antes ni le tomaba en serio a la tele pero para mala suerte de Vegeta, al parecer estaban pasando un capítulo muy entretenido con canciones no muy melodiosas y unos esperpentos que le gustaban al cachorro, no quiso insistir en cambiarle porque al menos el crío estaba embobado viendo la tv. y ya no estaba berreando como hacia un momento, y pensó muy inteligentemente que si seguía así de "tranquilo" podría irse a entrenar a la cámara de gravedad o al menos dormirse en el mueble tan sólo un mísero minuto! Así fue..se quedó dormido en el mueble mientras Trunks ya había quitado la atención de la pantalla y estaba decidido a jugar, para su mala suerte los mejores juguetes estaban cerca de su padre, él los había aventado, y por lo visto su padre estaba dormido y había quitado su atención también de la pantalla y de él. Se impulsó para pararse, pero aun no se sostenía muy bien que digamos, así que optó por acercarse gateando e ir él mismo por sus juguetes, aunque algo le llamó la atención y decidió ir a las escaleras, nunca le dejaban subir las escaleras sin ayuda y menos sólo, ésa era su oportunidad, y no había nadie vigilándolo...(cara encantadora de Trunks gateando alejándose de la sala de estar) y olvidándose de la tv por la que tanto había peleado con su padre, después de todo había ganado la batalla.

Vegeta de repente abrió los ojos de golpe como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla, al instante notó que el cachorro había desaparecido, su ki se sentía algo más lejos pero no lo veía, hasta que fijó su mirada en el segundo piso, ahí estaba parado agarrado del barandal y asomándose al piso de abajo y no con mucho equilibrio que digamos, ¡por lo visto había subido las escaleras sólo y tenía pensado volar hacia el piso de abajo o al menos eso parecía! (lo que pueden hacer los bebés en un descuidillo jejej) Después de todo era un bebé con sangre saiyajin, no le pasaría nada grave salvo algún pequeño rasguño a la caída, él no era ningún niñero así que no lo iba a ir a buscar (el mueble estaba demasiado cómodo). Sólo lo vigilaría de reojo, y si llegaba a caer el crío, no le importaría, porque así es como se aprende, ¿o no? de los errores, así aprendió él, de la manera más eficaz, ¡a la mala! ¡y además estaba muy consentido por los viejos y por su madre! En eso se acordó de la palabras de Bulma sobre lo de los "rasguños" de Trunks o algo así...y cuando volvió su mirada al cachorro, ¡éste ya estaba aventándose con salto y todo hacia abajo! ¡en un santiamén voló como de rayo para acacharlo, no porque lo quisiera hacer claro, sino porque quería evitarse el drama de la madre al llegar y claro los berridos del cachorro al sentir el golpe!

Bulma estaba en su lujosa suite presidencial, había ordenado desayuno a la habitación ya que en su casa no le había dado tiempo de desayunar, porque primero convenció a su madre de que era un bonito día para salir de vacaciones y ayudo a hacer las maletas, después se alistó "un poco", aseó a Trunks y le dió de comer...en fin fue una mañana agitada y no pudo pegar bien el ojo en la noche...así que pidió un súper desayuno, con exquisito vino y para variar mermelada de fresa aparte con pan tostado para el aperitivo...estaba disfrutando sin duda las atenciones y todo, pero aun así se sentía estresada, no quería hacer uso de su tablet para curiosear que pasaba en la Corporación Cápsula, pero se recordó nuevamente a quién había dejado de niñero, y pudo más el afán de ver qué pasaba, después de todo ya había pasado 1 hora. Y conociendo a Trunks podrían pasar muchas cosas en ese lapso de tiempo según afirmaban sus abuelos, que ¡era todo un torbellino! Prendió su tablet, y encendió vía wifi las cámaras de seguridad, sólo echaría un leve vistazo a las cámaras para ver a Trunks, si todo iba bien como su sexto sentido le decía, ya no volvería a ver las cámaras. Pero era demasiado tentador y estaba preocupándose, además Vegeta nunca había pasado por decir "nada de tiempo" cerca de Trunks. Ella esperaba que así aprendiera su lección y finalmente viera a Trunks como su hijo, bueno eso no lo dudaba, sino que Trunks creciera sin saber que esperar de su padre, y aun albergaba esperanzas para Vegeta después de todo, no creía convertirlo en el padre del año, ¡pero sí en alguien en el que Trunks pudiera confiar algún día!, y también ablandar aunque sea un poco ese corazón rudo de vegeta, que después de todo creía que si lo tenía aunque ¡muy...muy...muy en el fondo! Revisó cámara por cámara pero tal fue su sorpresa que vió justo cuando vegeta cargaba a Trunks!, quedó impactada y apagó la tablet de golpe como si de algo malo se tratase el estar espiándolos...no lo podía creer..saltó de gusto en la cama como si fuera una niña con juguete nuevo..¡y que por cierto vegeta al parecer se veía muy bien con ese pantalón negro y ésa playera amarilla "algo" ajustada! ¡En fin...le bajó al clima, ya que de repente subió la temperatura, suponiendo claro que fuera porque salto como loca en la cama! (cara de obvio no era por eso)...

Mientras en la Corporación Cápsula...

El crío se había aventado como si de saltar un simple escalón se tratase, pero al instante de ver que caía se asustó, y cerró los ojos y cuando sintió que algo lo detuvo aunque no sintió nada de dolor por inercia empezó a llorar...era de esperarse en un bebé de 10 meses ¿o no?

Ahora el crío no paraba de llorar y al parecer no se había dado cuenta que fue su padre quien lo atajó de caer como saco de papas al piso, no tenía ningún rasguño pero se asustó tanto que no pudo contener sus esfínteres como buen bebé de 10 meses (...pues ya saben que sucedió..). Lo bueno que los pañales que usa son superabsorbentes, pero el olor lo delató al instante para la mala suerte de su padre...(más bien para ambos). Trunks dejó de llorar en ese mísero instante cuando volteó a ver que Vegeta se había quedado petrificado con él en brazos sin saber qué hacer, supongo que algo lo impactó, ya sea el olor, pero démosle algo de crédito al pobre Sayijajin y supongamos que fue la sensación de cargar por primera vez a su primogénito (cara de aterrado de Vegeta, cambió de aterradora a aterrada jejej). Y claro, Bulma no vio todo el Show, sólo alcanzó a ver ese efímero segundo en que Trunks había sido "cargado" (atajado) por Vegeta y ni siquiera se fijó ni en la cara de Trunks ni de Vegeta (todas sabemos en que fijó su mirada).

Ahora el dilema era quien le cambiaría el pañal al cachorro, ¡con sorpresa y todo incluida!

Cuando reaccionó Vegeta, después de intercambiar mirada aterrada a Trunks por cerca de 10 segundos, la realidad lo golpeó, y lo alejó de su rostro lo más que alcanzaron sus brazos, no lo podía dejar caer o volvería a llorar, tendría otro problema más agregado al olor que emanaba del cachorro (cara de Trunks de niño bueno). Así que usó su súper velocidad para subir a la habitación de Trunks, donde seguramente se encontraría todo su arsenal de bebé...al llegar allí rápidamente lo aventó a su cuna desde una distancia considerable, algo grande para el cachorro, sería como un cama king sai para una sola persona o algo así, solo que con barrotes súper reforzados. ¡Salió de la habitación sólo para regresar con pinza en la nariz y mirada ahora aterradora para Trunks!

¡Bien mocoso!, gritó el saiya, (señalándolo con el dedo desde distancia considerable), ¡me vas a decir en este momento donde guardan todo lo que usan en ti...para éstas eventualidades! Trunks ahora era el petrificado, sabiendo bien lo que había acontecido (era un bebé pero muy inteligente) ¡señaló con su manito, hacia los baúles que estaban en la esquina de su cuarto! Al parecer sería una "misión imposible" para Vegeta que jamás en su vida había cambiado a un bebé y ni siquiera haber visto como los cambiaban...¡así que iba a ordenar y obligar a Trunks que se lo hiciera saber! Pero el mocoso dejó de "cooperar" y empezó a hacer pucheros. Así que tenía que improvisar, después de todo era un excelente estratega en los combates, y ésta era una misión que no necesitaba demasiada táctica...y la pensaba realizar en el menor tiempo posible, o dejaría de llamarse Vegeta, príncipe de los Saiyajin. Lo único que necesitaba eran todos los accesorios requeridos para la tarea, y necesitaba seleccionar repuestos por si al caso, así que se dirigió a los baúles y ¡empezó a sacar todo lo que él creía necesario! Improvisación ante todo, que Trunks no percibiera su terror interior, ya que al menor titubeo el cachorro podría emprender la huida o el forcejeo como cualquier insecto temeroso en sala de laboratorio, además él era el adulto después de todo, tenía que poner cordura al asunto y evitar claro literalmente la mierd...! ejem..ejemm ¡y evitar el drama que le harían por no entregarlo en las mismas condiciones a como se lo dieron a él en la mañana, no porque le importara claro, pero un hijo del príncipe de los saiyajin no debería quedarse tampoco así, aunque fuera un crío tenía que estar "presentable", después de todo era de clase alta como él (cara de aterrado de vegeta otra vez, al percibir su "sensiblera" analogía acerca del crio)! ¡volvió a enrrudecer su rostro con cara de determinación y dirigirse hacia el cachorro con todos los accesorios en brazos! Dejó las cosas a un lado dentro de la cuna, prosiguió a bajar los barandales de enfrente de la cuna, (eso si había visto como lo hacían..jejej). Trunks vió algo de determinación en su padre así que evitó también hacer más show..esperando que supiera hacerlo bien. Le quito el short a Trunks, eso no fue difícil, pensó el Saijayin, que presentaba ciertas gotas de sudor en la frente...la caja donde tomo los pañales decían "superabsorbentes" así que en verdad esperaba que lo que dijera en la leyenda en realidad fuera confiable. Despegó las tiras de los costados, porque obviamente de ahí se abrían...levantó el borde superior del pañal hacia él con mucha determinación...¡Siii, determinación ante todoooo! Creo que fue demasiada determinación al fin y al cabo porque el impacto fue "vertiginoso" lo cual no era tan malo porque seguía llevando la pinza en la nariz. ¡Pero sin duda tenía que reclamar a los "diseñadores de pañales", porque obviamente no eran tan absorbentes como decían! ¡Tenía que cambiar de estrategia ya que no iba a limpiar por nada del mundo...eso! ¡Qué demonios te dan de tragar mocoso! ¡Así que la improvisación era su mejor aliada justo en ése momento! decidió agarrar al mocoso con el mismo short que le habia quitado, eso si, con mucha precaución de no permitirse alguna evidencia suya en él ni en su ropa, y lo llevo a la tina grande dentro del baño, le quitó el short con todo y pañal con magistral movimiento y fulminó el paquete oloroso con una bola de energia al instante, lo sentó y abrió la llave de agua templada,...Trunks se le quedaba viendo embobado. ¡Al parecer el mocoso ya no olía tanto! pero ahora tenía que tratar de lavarlo y volver a vestirlo, con pañal y todo de nuevo...así que se quito la playera (la amarilla "algo" ajustada de algodón), para evitar ser salpicada de agua! le quitó a Trunks su playerita de marinerito y se quitó la pinza de la nariz (le quedó marca roja) y se dispuso claro a dejar que el agua hiciera su trabajo (la tapadera de la tina estaba abierta para suerte del saiya)...lo dejó cerca de 30 minutos bajo el grifo de la tina (casi se arruga como pasa). Trunks le dirigió cara con ceño en la frente, así que supuso que ya estaba bien de agua, lo lavó con una esponja y algo de jabón liquido para bebé con gran rapidez y lo volvió a poner en el grifo, jaló una toalla que había, ni lo secó siquiera, de hecho lo agarró con un solo brazo al costado con todo y toalla lo volvió a aventar a su cuna, el trabajo rudo había pasado, lo que faltaba era pan comido, así que sólo le colocó el pañal sin nada de talco ni crema, no sabía para que tanto accesorio (por cierto las tiras de los costados del pañal quedaron invertidos, pero bueno el orden de los factores no altera el producto, ¿o si?).

Después de todo no había salido nada mal, y hasta se sintió orgulloso de haber concluido la misión en tiempo record (1 hora!) Ojo: Cuando sabemos que Bulma lo haría en menos de 5 minutos!

En fin, el asunto le había dado hambre, así que le subió el barandal de la cuna a Trunks, y decidió que ya estaba bien de televisión y juguetes para el cachorro, que después de todo, balanceaba la cabeza con los ojos cerrados con signos de tener sueño. Así que se dirigió a la cocina para un entremés antes de la hora de comida..(eran las 11 am). Y por el momento el crío no le daría problemas mientras no llorara de nuevo. Llegó a la cocina, y se preguntó ¿cuánto tardaría una junta ejecutiva después de todo? Porque ya habían pasado 2 horas que le parecían una eternidad!

Mientras tanto Bulma seguía en la suite presidencial del hotel, y no había podido quedarse dormida, de hecho ya extrañaba a Trunks, porque aunque lo dejara al cuidado de sus abuelos, siempre le hablaba por teléfono y le pasaban a su bebé para que le hablara (balbuceara cosas inteligibles). Pero no podía hablar a casa, porque se supone estaba ocupada en una junta muy importante, ya había pasado una hora desde que había curioseado en las cámaras de seguridad, una madre siempre tiene que estar al tanto de sus hijos, así que aunque había dicho que no volvería a ver en su tablet, decidió al final que sí lo haría. Tenía que asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden, y si estaba en orden, Vegeta podría ganarse su "comida preferida". Prendió su tablet y las cámaras de seguridad y notó que la sala de estar estaba vacía, la pantalla seguía encendida y los juguetes esparcidos por doquier, pero nada fuera de lo común, se acordó que era la hora de la siesta de Trunks y prácticamente se dormía donde fuese, pero con lo metódico que era el padre tendría que asegurarse, cambió a la cámara de la habitación de Trunks, el cual se encontraba dormido sentado con la cabeza colgando hacia atrás pero en equilibrio; salvo porque estaba tan sólo con su pañal (el día estaba caluroso), por la toalla de Trunks y la playera amarilla de Vegeta dentro de la cuna, por lo demás todo parecía usual y demasiado perfecto para ser cierto! y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que Vegeta conociéndolo estaría en la cámara de gravedad entrenando como siempre, y de seguro había abandonado a su hijo en su habitación, y se había ido sin importarle si llegaba a despertarse y salía a las escaleras o a algún lugar peligroso de la casa, así que dirigió ahora a la cámara de gravedad, la cual ¡estaba apagada y todo oscuro, se veía solo con el infrarrojo!, ¿dónde demonios podría estar Vegeta si no estaba en la cámara de gravedad?, su segundo lugar favorito era la cocina...ahora accedió a la cámara de la cocina, ¡viendo a Vegeta sacar un bote de helado napolitano del congelador! ¡Sin playera encima, salvo con su pantalón deportivo negro! ¡Demostrando que seguía en forma después de todo! creo que a Bulma se le antojo el helado napolitano, pareciera que empezó a babear...(jeje..a quien no se le antoja el helado napolitano en tiempos calurosos) ¡y vaya que había estado en abstinencia de calorías, ósea a dieta! (risa morbosa de Bulma)...reaccionó después de esperar claro a que el saiyajin acabara con 2 botes de helado...se decidió a hacer el pedido de comida preferida de Vegeta con dirección a Corporación Cápsula, porque después de todo Vegeta había cumplido con parte del trato y no había comida suficiente para que los home robots prepararan algo decente! Y bueno la "junta ejecutiva" terminaría antes de lo previsto...así que ordenó el festín para que la hicieran llegar a la 1 pm (antes de las 3 pm, la hora habitual de Vegeta para comer). Decidió que regresaría a la Corporación Cápsula y esperaría la comida tranquilamente en su casa, ahora que Trunks estaba dormido (tardaba hasta 2 hrs de siesta) lo que era conveniente en este caso, así que podría arreglar otro asuntito pendiente que no había sido resuelto, y que involucraba a Vegeta!

Continuará...

* * *

* Nota de la autora: Lo que sigue aún no me decido a anexarlo a este fic o hacer uno nuevo, porque sube de clasificación a M, (aún no le escribo pero será clasificación M), lo verán en cuanto lo actualice o bien lo continúe en fic aparte con otra clasificación. Espero que lo lean y que sea de su agrado, es mi primer fic, así que tengan paciencia por los horrores gramaticales y las expresiones! trato de hacerlo neutro! saluditos...cuídense y coman helado napolitano! besitos! ;)


End file.
